Arrival of the Ginyu Force
"Arrival of the Ginyu Force" is the twenty-second episode of the Namek Saga and the forty-eighth episode of the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. If The Tree of Might three-parter is counted, then this episode is fifty-first overall in the Saban dub. It aired in first-run syndication on February 7, 1998. Summary Krillin hoped that Guru's ability to awaken ones inner power would work on Gohan. "Because if he can't, we don't stand a chance against Vegeta." Whilst thinking this, he remembered how easily Vegeta killed Zarbon's transformed state. Meanwhile, Goku was still training at 100 times the normal gravity of the Earth on his spaceship. When he had finished doing 10,000 push-ups on his index finger and middle finger, he realized that he was at the best fighting level that he thought was necessary. He decided to turn the gravity down to 1x normal level, to get used to it. He, then, thought that he'd better have a bath. "A wise man once said 'The stronger you are, the stronger you smell!'" After eating, he went to sleep. Vegeta was chasing Gohan and Krillin, who were nearly at their destination. Suddenly, Krillin sensed Vegeta's power and told Gohan to go on and get his power awakened while he held off Vegeta. When Vegeta came, he told Krillin that he would not explain how he found them. Meanwhile, Gohan asked Guru to awaken his power. Vegeta sensed the power and flew off to Guru's house. Guru finally awoke Gohan's power. Vegeta finally reached Guru's house with Krillin right after him, just to meet Nail. Vegeta sensed Gohan's power which was coming from the house. Soon, Gohan came out, ready to fight. Vegeta started laughing his head off because Gohan was acting so tough. Guru started to sense a powerful force approaching Namek. Dende rushed out to tell them that the powerful force was coming. Krillin thought that the force was Goku. Vegeta didn't think so. "That's... not... Kakarot! Not Kakarot at all! It's got to be the Ginyu Force! You.. hand me the Dragon Ball, or we're all doomed." Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the scruff of his neck. Krillin told him to put him down. Vegeta explained that unless they got the final Dragon Ball and wished for Vegeta to be immortal, they'll die at the strong hands of the Ginyu Force. "The Ginyu Force is made of five men who are strong as I am. There's still a...? Meanwhile, five spaceships rushed down to Namek in a crash land. Frieza started to smirk. "Ah, my precious Ginyu Force have arrived." Vegeta asked Krillin if he was in. Krillin didn't know. Bulma, who had the last Dragon ball tied to her foot, was reading a magazine when Krillin pulled at the Dragon Ball. When they took off, Bulma wondered why Krillin would help Vegeta. Goku was still sleeping while the programmed computer said that Namek was the next planet. Frieza came out of his ship to see his Ginyu Force coming out of their pods. While Frieza watched the five men introduce themselves. First a big humanoid with orange, messy hair. "I'm Recoome!" Next, a tall, blue creature with fangs and red eyes. "And I'm Burter!" Then, there was a red youth with long, white hair. "I'm Jeice!" Next, there was a small, fat, green creature with four eyes and no nose. "Guldo!" And, finally, a tall, purple creature with black horns sticking out and many visible veins. "Captain Ginyu!" "All," "Of," "Us," "Together," "Are," "The Ginyu Force!" Major Events *The Ginyu Force arrive on Namek, and are seen clearly (not in shadows) for the first time. *Vegeta begins to switch sides, as he is now working with Krillin and Gohan. *Guru awakens Gohan's power. Trivia *When each of the Ginyu Force members introduce themselves and have a flashing color behind them, Recoome has blue and Burter has yellow when they should be the other way around due to their appearances. External Links *IMDb page for "Arrival of the Ginyu Force (1998)" *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z